Do you love me?
by Bluekit5
Summary: Peeta's be meaning to ask Katniss a question for quite sometime now. How will she react? What is even the question? Read to find out! AH UNICORNS! Also a one-shot I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. I wish I did though.


**One-shot time for The Hunger Games! YAY! Enjoy! :D P.S: I don't own the Hunger Games. *sad face* **

Katniss sat on the edge of the rock, peering down in the water below. Peeta sat a few feet away from her, his eyes not on the water but Katniss herself.

"You know I used to come to this place with my father all the time when he was alive," Katniss said softly to Peeta.

"It's a lovely place," Peeta said, looking around the small waterfall. Katniss nodded in agreement and traced a circle in the water with her finger. It sent out ripples that grew larger and larger until they all together disappeared. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Peeta broke it.

"Katniss, do you ever think we can escape District 12? Like you and Gale were talking about before the 74th Hunger Games ever happened? We can easily get out and live in the woods. You know how to hunt and cook. I know how to camouflage. We both have skills we learned from the Hunger Games," Peeta said wishfully. Katniss shook her head.

"I wish we could. But I have to take care of Prim and my mother. Who would hunt for them? Gale probably would, but I can't leave him. Maybe one day someone will stop President Snow," Katniss sighed.

"Maybe," Peeta echoed. Katniss returned to tracing shapes in the water. Peeta stole a glance at Katniss. She was relaxed and her shoulders were slumped. Her face was as beautiful as ever. Peeta wished he knew if Katniss did feel the same way about him. In the Hunger Games she acted like she did, but ever since they got back, she was as quiet as a mouse. She always visited him everyday, but didn't speak of her feelings for him. He took a deep breathe and told himself just to ask her. Just do it.

"Katniss…can I ask you something?" Peeta asked, turning his body towards her. Katniss looked up hopefully. Would he finally tell her he had feelings for her? She developed feelings for Peeta over the course of the Hunger Games, but, unusual for her demeanor, she was too afraid to tell him. Especially now that he was one of the victors from the Hunger Games, girls were swooning for him from left and right. She thought that maybe he had fallen for another prettier girl than her.

"Of course you can Peeta," Katniss said. Peeta rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well…," Peeta stuttered and lowered his eyes. Katniss scooted closer to him.

"Yes, Peeta?" she asked. Peeta lifted his eyes back up when he heard Katniss move closer to him.

"Do you…do you, l-love me like you said you did? In the arena?" Peeta stuttered and braced himself for the possible answer of 'no'.

Katniss felt her heart skip a beat.

"Of course I do," she whispered. Peeta gazed into her eyes and felt his whole body warm up with relief. He moved right next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, like he had been wanting to do the minute he first laid eyes on her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, not only for warmth on the chilly night, but because that what's she wanted to do since she began to develop feelings for him.

"You know, Katniss, I really do love you," Peeta blushed a bit as he talked.

"And you know, Peeta, that I really do love you back," Katniss said, leaning her head on his chest and looking up at him. They both blushed at the same time. Katniss glanced up at the stars as they started to appear. Suddenly, a shooting star soared past them.

"Hm. What to wish for," Peeta pretended to think long and hard. "Oh I know. I wish that Katniss and I would have a long and happy life together." Katniss blushed like a madman and smiled.

"Don't they say you have to keep your wish to yourself or it won't come true?' Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. A star can't make me have a happy life with you anyway. Only you can," Peeta said and rested his chin on the top of Katniss's head.

"Hey, at least after the fuss about us winning the Hunger Games go down, maybe we can have a happy life," Katniss added, "Or at least when that damned President Snow dies." Peeta pressed a finger to his lips in warning about talking about President Snow like that.

"Oh Peeta! There are no spies in the woods," Katniss laughed. Peeta laughed with her. Katniss closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, feeling completely safe in Peeta's arms. Peeta stroked her hair and fell asleep only minutes after she did.

If only they knew what lies ahead.


End file.
